


Joining Arthur in the bathtub

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur surprises you with a hot bubble bath
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	Joining Arthur in the bathtub

"That was delicious" Arthur rubbed his tummy as you both left the restaurant. Hand in hand, the drizzle had now stopped and the sun was breaking through. Just enough to make the wet pavement look like something way too beautiful for Gotham city.   
You placed your free hand on his belly as he looked at you with so much love in his eyes, it lighted up the whole place. "I`m proud you ate something today, Arthur. You actually seemed pretty hungry". He playfully bit your ear "And now I want you for dessert" he chuckled. "Arthur!" you laughed as his curls tickled your cheek. He loved to tease you this way. "What? You taste way too good. Especially behind your ear. I just cant help it." his hand sqeezed yours in the most intimate way. Like morse code sending you secret love notes you weren`t able to figure out yet.   
So much things about him still remained a mysterie. Even though it felt like you already knew him before you were even born. Meeting this beautiful man months ago changed your life forever. Everything seemed different. The way you viewed the world and everything in between. Colors seemed more intense when he was around. Every song reminded you of him. Every poem seemed to be written about his very existence only. Never have you been more in love.  
"So you wanna take a bite of me, huh?" you joked back. He was a sucker for that kinda conversations. "A bite? Naahh...I`m gonna swallow you whole, darling."   
"You know what Artie?" you stopped to place your hand on his chin and kissed his bottom lip so sotfly he closed his eyes for a brief moment to feel the intensivity of your lips. "I would let you do this. " Arthur kissed you back before you crossed Anderson avenue "I know, thats because you love me so much" he made a funny face. It was easy to tell from his sparkling eyes that he enjoyed every minute with you. He was happy. Finally happy and satisfied with his life. "You know me too well" you mirrored his smile.   
Sometimes you felt like Arthur was more yourself that you ever could be. He was the hidden part of you. The one you always felt but never showed to other people. Your true being. Your essence. He was all of that just by existing. Arthur was truly magical to you.  
Apartment 8J felt like home, you couldnt wait to move in a couple of weeks from now. The furniture, the blankets and pillows, the walls, every corner of the room whispered his name in silence. The apartment was filled with him. His smell, his dreams,....just to breathe within there felt like being surrownded by him.   
Arthur sighed as you both fell on the couch. You touched his cheek "It was an amazing with you, Arthur. And a pretty good restaurant,too. I love spending time with you. "  
Arthur kissed the back of your hand. Leaving stains of saliva on your skin, which craved his touch. "Soon we`ll be able to spent every day together. I cant wait to watch you fall asleep".  
"And I cant wait to see your sleepy face and smell your bed hair in the morning".  
Arthur shook his head, laughing "What is it with my hair?"  
"Well...I love it. Thats it. I wanna bury my face in it."  
Arthur placed his finger on his lips, like he was thinking hard "Um...maybe I should cut it".  
"You better don`t!" you finger pointed at his sassy smirk.   
"What if I will?"  
It took you a moment to think "If you cut your curls I will never make you self made donuts ever again. "  
"That`s pretty mean" his chuckle sounded like music in your ears.   
"And I will never give you belly rubs again when you got a bellyache".  
Arthur leaned back on the couch and lighted himself a cig "As if you could ever live without belly rubs".  
You hopped on his lab and stole his cig, taking a deep drag "Maybe you`re right. I can`t live without that" you admitted.  
Arthur kissed your lips before you were able to blow out the smoke, so you breathed it right into him. "And I cant live with you, my beautiful angel" he nuzzled into your mouth.  
He took his cig back and you watched him smoke while sitting on his knee. His eyes were closed, like he was in a whole other world. But still here with you. He was always here with you. Focusing on the tiney wrinkles beneath his eyes you realized how much you adored everything about him.   
Your daydreams got interrupted by his knee shaking. Was he nervous about havin you here after all?  
"Are you okay, sweetheart?" you asked. Arthur dumped the cig in his pink ashtray "Sure. Just gotta use the bathroom". You stood up so he was able to leave the couch and watched him disappear behind the bathroom door before you stopped by the turntable. You put his fave record on and Sinatra started to play.   
"Music is a god idea, honey" his voice echoed from the other room, while the water was running. You couldnt stop smiling, thinking of your first date when he took your hand and danced to "I`ve got you under my skin", how shy and insecure he was about his very first kiss. And how good he was, how intense and romantic, without being aware of.   
After the third song has been played, you started wondering why the water was still running "Artie, are you okay?" You knocked at the bathroom door.  
"I`m fine, darling. Come on in!"  
You opened the door and realized Arthur was up for a surprise. The pastel pink bathroom was drowned in candle light, the smell of cocoanut filled the magical quiet of the small room. Music was playing from the cassette player wich was standing in the window. You closed the door behind you, so you culd barely hear the music coming from the living room anymore.   
Arthur was lying in the bathtub. The soft bubbles covering his tiney body like warm snow. His toes peaking out of the water, a blissful smile on his face "Wanna join me ?"  
"Artie, wow. You lit candles...everywhere. This is beautiful!"  
You looked across the room one more time. He really was a romantic at heart. How could he possibly knew that you asked yourself how it would feel to lie in this bathtub with him, since teh first time you walked into this room?   
"You`re reading my mind again" you said, starting to take your clothes off.  
"What do you mean?" he blew a bubble off his fingertip.  
"I always wanted to take a bath with you...but with the candles its even more beautiful."  
"Its your time..." he whispered in the sweetest way, watching you getting undressed. You loved to feel his eyes on your naked skin. He observed you like he was witnessing something so beautiful he wanted to photograph it with his eyes, making an ever lasting memory out of it.  
You couldnt take your eyes off him eighter, with one arm hanging out of the bathtub, the other one not visible, resting on his thigh, the candlelight making his hair look golden, framing him like a piece of art. And thats what he was to you. A piece of art.  
The smirk on his face that appeared the moment you got fully undressed make you weak in the knees. You couldnt imagin for this to stop. Ever. You coudlnt imagin not getting weak just by being with him, seeing his facial features, feeling the light he was radiating. He was the brightest candle of them all. The golden glimmer at the end of the tunnel. Your eternal flame.  
You put one foot in the bathtub, and the other one. The hot water embraced your legs like the blanket you shared with him at night. "Go slowly, its still very hot" he said. "Its just the way I like it" you repplied. "I know".  
Arthurs pupils widened as you leaned back. The pink surface felt cool on your back, even though the water was hot. It felt so good. You let yourself sink into the soft bubbles. Breathing in the scent of coconut and Prell shampoo.  
Everything was so present. Him. The room. The hot water acressing your body. You.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked you as you closed your eyes for a second, your toes searching for his under water. "I`m always thinking of you. And.....how real everything is".  
His pinky toe tickeled yours "You are definitaly real. I know you are. This time I can be sure. You`re real and you are right here with me. In this room, in this bathtub. In my heart."  
"I am Arthur." you tangled your legs around his "And my love for you is".  
You could swear to see his eyes watering for a second "Come here" he opened his arms for you to turn around and get on top of him.   
You now lay on your back, his belly touching your skin felt a lot warmer than the surface of te bathtub. Arthurs arms pulled you close to his chest, the only thing between you and him was the hot water, which comforted both of you in the loveliest way. "Baby" he mumbled in your ear, his wet curls and cheek against yours turned you on. You felt him burying his nose in your hair, breathing you in like he was about to suffocate without you.   
This was just like you imagined it. Everything. And even better. The bathtub was very small. Just enough space for the two of you cuddeling. Arthur touched the tip of your nose with his foam covered finger. "Now you have a clown nose" he giggled. You angled your head to face him, which lead to him kissing the bubbles away, playfully biting your nose before he leaned in for the softest kiss. You turned your body to face him. Arthus thigh was now resting between your legs while he gave you to most passionate kiss. You tasted his hunger for you. The desire to be loved and to be allowed to love that was burning inside of him since he could remember. You ran your fingers through his wet hair until it looked slick back, playing with a strain on the back of his head while he was humming to the radio.  
The sensation of the hot water embracing you both was magical. The sweet scent filling the air, the intimacy of his tongue in your mouth, his wet skin rubbing against yours. Everything about this moment was beautiful.   
"You taste like coconut" he smirked between the kisses. Your finger lingering on his dimples. "I taste like you now" you whispered back. His hand discovering your body like a map. From inch to inch. All the way up your legs.   
You reahced for the sponge and let it slide all over his chest. Arthur closed his eyes "I love you so much, Y/N. Never stop loving me.Please."  
The sponge wandered down his tummy "I could never stop loving you. You know Arthur, the world can be an ugly place to live in but you are the most beautiful creation this world has to offer for me."  
Arthur opened up his eyes "I dont deserve you"  
"You surely do"  
Arthur leaned forward. A little bit faster and rougher as he wanted to. And he kissed you, he kissed you like he never did before. All the shyness and insecurities seemed to have left his body. He kissed you like he owned you and you melted under his touch. Your heart became so warm, it felt like it was one with the water surrownding him. The heat spread on your insides like a flower that was blooming in timelapse.   
"I want you" he gasped into your half opened mouth, his saliva mixing with yours. leaving stains of love on the corner of your lips.  
After the kiss you fell back into his protective arms , holding you close to his heart. A heart which has felt so much pain in the past. And was now filled with you.  
"What an wonderful evening this was, Arthur" you breathed into his neck.  
"The evening isn`t done yet" he smiled while the candlelight framed him like an angel "I think I´m ready for dessert now".


End file.
